Numerous packaging configurations have been adopted for use in food storage, preservation, and cooking. Because of their pliability and low weight, polymer films have been employed for these purposes. Conventional polymer film compositions used in low temperature cooking applications are composed of, for example, polypropylene and polyethylene. Low temperature cooking applications include for example, hot water cooking techniques, i.e., boil-in-a-bag applications. But, conventional bags are not well suited for high temperature cooking applications, such as cooking beef, because they either melt or adhere to food products retained in the bag.
In addition, conventional bags are often fabricated with seals, which incorporate an adhesive, i.e., adhesive-based seals. Although some adhesives provide a dependable seal for low temperature cooking techniques, many adhesives are incompatible with high temperature cooking applications because they either, mechanically fail during high temperature cooking applications, or the adhesive is unsuitable for use with food products at elevated temperatures.
The food packaging industry is constantly in search of stronger, more durable bags that are resistant to tearing and abrasion so as to completely isolate food products from the outside environment. Traditionally, conventional bags have provided preferred mechanical properties, such as tear resistance and durability, by increasing gauge thickness. However, because the amount of polymer used to make a film directly correlates to the overall cost of manufacturing a bag, the cost of using thicker films is often financially impracticable for many packaging applications.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved food preparation packages and methods of preparing and using the same that overcome the disadvantages associated with conventional food packages.